Double Vision
by RangerKatTheWriter
Summary: Intern 2 just wan't an ordinary life. No drama, no cameras, no devils. Just normal. But being on the show MyMusic is not a very good way to go about that normal life..
1. Chapter 1 - Gunshot

The brown haired intern tried to swallow the thick saliva in his mouth as he nervously stared down the barrel of a gun. The man holding it was obviously intoxicated of sorts and was shaking as he tried to keep his arm steady. The man on the receiving end of the gun, arms raised, tried to reason with the drunkard.

"Look, I don't want any trouble-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

The drunk man ran a hand through his greasy hair as his finger hung loosely on the trigger.

"I need you to tell me where, where she is."

He was slurring his words and was convulsing even more than before. The intern attempted again to swallow the thick bile that was forming but he felt like throwing up, which wouldn't help in this particular situation.

"I don't know who you're talking about, I really, I-I have no idea-"

The man spat on the ground before jerking forward and pressing the gun against the other man's face. The brunette man stumbled backwards against the rust coloured wall and almost yelped.

"Don't play with me. I know you know where she is."

The man's finger played over the trigger once more, and he tightened his grip as the brunette's face was pushed sideways against the brick.

"TELL ME, DAMMIT!"

The intern was visibly in distress, as flecks of spittle flew onto his cheek.

"I don't know, I don't know!"

Those words were all he could muster. He could see the drunken man out on the corner of his eye, face red and blazing with anger.

"You son of a bitch. WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HER!?"

The gun was starting to hurt as it pressed into his cheekbone.

"I'm not afraid to use this, YOU HEAR ME? I'm not a sissy little bitch like you, and your scum little gang. You better not have hurt her."

"I – I…"

The brown haired intern stammered. His eyes were stinging, to the brink of crying. This was all too much. He had been threatened with a gun before, but not like this. Not where he couldn't reason his way out of the situation. The gun-bearing man snarled and moved the gun from his cheek, stepping backwards a few paces. The man seemed composed and calm on the outside, and the intern wondered if he had realised this was all a mistake and that he knew nothing about this woman he was talking about.

The man slowly raised the gun, and aimed it at the brunette's forehead.

"If you've hurt her, if you've even laid a FINGER on her, you deserve to die."

"N-no, this is all a mistake-"

"The only mistake I've made is keeping you alive this long. You've got one chance to tell me where she is."

The intern wanted to cry. He didn't know. He didn't know.

"I don't know…"

The man growled and placed his finger on the trigger for the last time.

"You son of a bitch."

The intern closed his eyes as the gunshot echoed through the alley.


	2. Chapter 2 - All's well that ends Hell

The intern waited for the impact, but it didn't come. Surely he would feel something before he died? Or was he dead? He slowly opened his eyes and jumped as he saw the bullet right in front of him. After a few seconds he realised it wasn't moving; it was just frozen in mid-air.

"You just gonna stand there forever or are you gonna move?"

The intern turned his head to see a dark-brown haired man in a suit with a red shirt and bowtie. Lying on the floor next to him was the drunken man, out cold. The man is the suit smirked.

"Satan? Wh-what? Why would you save me?"

"Just move out the way of the bullet, I can't keep it there all day."

The intern stepped aside and watched as the bullet lodged itself into the brick with a cloud of dust. That could have been his head… He looked back at the suited man and shot him a quizzical look. The man sighed.

"I was bored, nothing more, ok? Sometimes it's fun saving people once in a while, you know, spicing it up a little."

The intern didn't really know, but he didn't say anything. His mind was drawn back to the man lying on the concrete.

"Is he…?"

"Just unconscious. If you want to I could-"

"No, no, why would I want that?"

"He DID try to kill you. He fired the bullet and everything."

The demon pointed his hand towards the knocked –out man and the gun lifted from the man's hand into his.

"That's weird."

"What, this?"

The devil pointed his hand at the intern who lifted up and was suspended about a metre above the floor. He let out a yelp of surprise and stared at the suited man.

"Put me down. You know I don't like heights-AAAAHH!"

He hovered higher above the ground as the demon chuckled.

"Aww, whose a little scared Intern 2, huh?"

Intern 2 glared at him even more. He was trying to look serious but his legs were turning to jelly at the sight of the ground below. If he fell he could seriously hurt himself. In fact, he was starting to feel dizzy already. The world was spinning.

"Please, just put me down-!"

The demon sighed and started to lower him down.

"Way to spoil my fun… Shaman wouldn't have minded."

Then it struck the brunette intern – Satan was here with him because Shaman had moved away and he had no-one to stick around with. Huh, he guessed the devil did have feelings after all.

"Damn right I have feelings. I mean, no, I don't. I mean what?"

The intern looked at the devil, who was staring at the ground and kicking dirt.

"You can read my mind?"

Satan looked up and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Now THAT'S just weird. What am I thinking of now?"

"A blue tie. Sheesh, your thoughts are boring. ANYWAYS you wanna go to hell with me? It gets kinda lonely…"

"I've kinda got plans tonight…"

"Ok. It's settled, meet you there at 8!"

"What..?"

Before the intern could question him the demon was gone. Great. What a just GREAT day. First he got threatened and nearly killed by a drunk guy with a gun and now he was going to be dragged to hell by a lonely devil. Great.


	3. Chapter 3 - Darren West

Intern 2 flopped onto his bed, still recovering from the near-death experience he had earlier with a drunk guy. His heart raced whenever he imagined the gun pointing at him, the cold muzzle forced up against his cheek. He glanced at the alarm clock by his bed; it stated the time 7:50. He groaned and face-planted the pillow.

He woke up in a sweat, boiling hot, and he felt something warm and hard beneath him. He opened his eyes and scrambled for a grip on the floor as he sat up. He was in some sort of cave, and the walls seemed to be emitting an orange-red glow as fiery patterns danced and flickered around the cavern. He slowly got up and dusted himself off, taking a breath of the stuffy air and then immediately coughing at the ashen taste. As he looked down, the smell of burning got intense for a moment and he saw a flash in front of him, and he jumped as a familiar man in a suit and bowtie emerged from the flames.

"Hey, and welcome, or should I say 'Hell'come! Because we're in HELL!"

The man laughed at his own joke; a hearty and exaggerated chuckle. The brown-haired intern shook his head slowly and wiped a hand on his sweaty brow.

"Your jokes aren't that funny, you know…"

For a second the intern saw a flash of hurt across the devil's eyes, but it was soon gone and replaced with the same joking expression he always had.

"Yeah, well, I try…"

Intern 2 sighed and took in his surroundings. Satan had gone and taken him to hell; who knows what he was planning to do with him there. The intern had no escape options, and the demon seemed relatively harmless (and lonely), so he decided he would just play along until he could get back home.

"So, what were you planning to do…?"

"OOH, I know! You can come and help me do my work!"

"Oh, ok…wait, what!?"

The devil smiled and suddenly grabbed the brunette intern's hand. He started to protest, but then he felt an odd sensation consume his body, like every atom was being individually taken apart. Flames danced and twirled in his vision and his skin tingled and burned. In just the few seconds it had taken to spark up, it stopped, and the intern took a large breath of air as he stood in shock. His surroundings had completely changed; he was now in what looked like an old warehouse. Ahead of him three dark figures stood in a roughly triangle formation, and in the flickering light he could just make out a strange object in the middle of them. It was hard to tell what it was, but the figures were kicking it with more belligerence than they should have. He glanced around and saw Satan advancing towards them by his right side. He hesitantly pursued the curious devil, worried that these figures might not be very welcoming to a man of his stature.

As he walked closer, the shape in between the men became clearer, and he noticed it seemed to be twitching and lurched at every kick. The intern realised with aversion that the shape was in fact a person, hunched up and bleeding. His natural reaction would be to cry out, but his instincts told him that alerting these men to his presence would not be a good idea. He desperately looked to his right for re-assurance, but to his surprise he realised that the devil was right next to the three men, and was peering down at the figure on the floor. The men seemed oblivious to the suited man amongst them, so the intern carefully approached and shot a questioning look at Satan, who simply winked and waved a hand in front of one on the men's faces, who didn't move or flinch, just continued looking down at the bleeding wreck of a person on the floor.

The trio of men didn't look very appealing to the intern. He one Satan had waved at had a rough, beaten face with brown stubble rimming his chin. Although aged by the scars he only looked around his early thirties, and had short, dark brown hair swept across his eyes. The man on the other side of him had clipped, golden hair and was smoking a fag, which he put out by bending over and branding the man on the floor. The third man had platinum blond hair, wispy and medium length. His eyes were a piercing brown, almost pink in tone, and had a pale complexion. The scarred man spoke up, startling the brown-haired intern.

"Albie, you wanna ditch him? He's pretty much cold already."

He had a neutral voice, but had a weird twang to his accent and used a strange vocabulary. The platinum blond man, the man he had addressed as Albie, responded with a tone of darkness and unnerved the intern.

"We should leave him to the devil now."

The intern swore that the man stared right at him before walking slowly away followed by his two companions. He crouched down by the man who he could see was covered in blood and was curled up in an almost foetal position, cradling the hilt of a knife in his hands. The blade was lodged into his stomach, and crimson was seeping into the fabric of his t-shirt. The brunette intern covered his mouth in disgust and horror. Who would do this to a man? He looked at the man, who had mousy brown hair and seemed young, about in his twenties, and he glanced up at the devil, who was just watching with an interested expression. The intern fearfully shook the man's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, you're gonna be ok. You're going to make it."

The man slowly opened his vivid green eyes and stared at the intern, lethargically grasping his arm. He stumbled on his words, choking on blood that burbled out of his throat.

"I'm…dead…?"

The intern shook his head, teary eyed. He hardly even knew this man, yet he felt a connection, a horrible nagging feeling of attachment, like he'd know him all his life. Like losing a best friend, or even family. He wanted to know more: why they did this, his story, his relations, his feelings, his favourite colour, or favourite film. He couldn't let this man die in the arms of a stranger. He felt his arms link around the man, cradling him to his chest.

"W-what's your name?"

The man spat out a clot of blood before shakily replying.

"Darren…West…"

"Well Darren, I'm Melvin, nice to meet you. You can make it through this. Don't let go."

Darren was frighteningly cold now, and he seemed to be losing life. His green eyes were dull and his face was pale and blood stained.

"It hurts…it hurts so…much…"

Everything around them seemed to vanish. It was just the intern and the dying man in his arms, the dying man he couldn't save, the dying man he wished he knew. Darren rasped out his last breaths, ice cold and slick with blood.

"Thank…you…Me-Melvinnn…"

Then he died in the intern's arms.


	4. Chapter 4 - Damnation

The body was cold and heavy in his arms; the man appeared to just be sleeping, a peaceful expression on his face, but the brown haired intern knew he wasn't asleep.

"Wake up…"

He gently shook the body, tears streaming down his face. He was dead. He was dead.

"No…"

This was the first death he had seen for himself; the girl who committed suicide, Emo she had seemed to be known by, had her body taken away before he had a chance to look. To be honest he hadn't really known her for that long, and he wasn't really affected by her sudden departure. But this time it was different: He had been with the man, talking to him, holding him in his arms the moment he died. It was too much emotional trauma for him to handle in one go. His thoughts were interrupted by the devil's inquiring voice.

"You know this guy?"

The intern shook his head.

"Oh, ok…"

For a few seconds more the intern sobbed silently, before backtracking to Satan's question. Didn't he say before that he could read his mind? Then why did he need to ask if he knew him? Surely he could just search his mind for the answer, instead of asking him. He was train of thought was again cut off by the demon's questioning.

"If you didn't know him, why are you so upset? I mean you only just met him-"

"I thought you could read my mind."

The intern had a tone of spite in his voice. The devil seemed taken aback by this sudden retort, and shifted his weight a little onto his other foot. He seemed to be thinking about something, and looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I usually can, but right now I can't…"

"Why not?"

Satan paused and appeared to be deep in thought again. He eventually replied.

"Probably your heightened emotions or something, screwing it up. Anyway, I've got to take him with me."

For the first time in a while Intern 2 looked up, scorn flaring in his eyes.

"You brought me here just to take this man's soul to hell with you?"

"Well that is my job…"

"You are sick. Take me home RIGHT NOW."

The devil sighed and grasped the brunette's arm. The same feeling as before flared up again, and he was suddenly back home alone. He stood in silence for a few minutes before collapsing on the floor and sobbing uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5 - Workday

Intern 2 fastened the tie around his neck and straightened his suit. Another workday. He was mentally preparing himself for the verbal and physical onslaught that was to come at a usual day working at MyMusic. He gritted his teeth and started walking to the studio. His mind was riddled with questions and thoughts as he walked down the street, but he tried to clear his mind ready for work. He couldn't bring outside problems to the workplace; that would be unprofessional.

Before he knew it, the brown-haired intern was standing outside the double doors of the MyMusic building. He sighed quickly and took in a breath as he walked in.

"Intern 2! You're here!"

The girl trilled behind the reception desk. She had a genuinely happy expression, which was slightly contrasted by the excessive amounts of eyeliner rimming her hazel eyes. Her straight, black hair bobbed up and down slightly as she waved her arms about, revealing a few yellow and pink highlights under the main body of hair. This was to be expected of his fellow, affecting intern though, as she seemed to dye her highlights different colours every week. He gave a slight wave and a curt nod as he walked over to his side of the desk and slid onto his chair. He still had to share a desk with the scene girl as his boss didn't think the intern was worthy his own desk. He sighed and opened his laptop.

The company was relatively empty this early; the interns got there before anyone else with half an hour to spare. The girl next to him kept giggling at regular intervals, and he shook his head as he glanced over to see her updating her tumblr account with no doubt that she was posting some gif that she found funny. Typical. He was about to mention that she should be doing her work when he heard the doors swing open and a man pounced into the room.

"Yo dawgs, it about to get crazy up in here!"

It was his friend, Hip Hop, acting tough and gangster. The intern knew him well, and he wasn't actually into rapping or anything like that. In fact, he was quite the nerd, and yet he had to keep up the ruse in fear of being fired and going to the rats. Posers weren't treated well in this establishment. Intern 2 wondered why Hip Hop had even tried to join MyMusic as 'Hip Hop' in the first place, if he was faking, but he dispelled the thought and offered his friend a receptive reply.

"Hey there."

The story of why they had become friends was long and complicated, and the intern still didn't understand friendship that much. His only friend outside of work was a squirrel named Squirrel. Some people thought that was sad, but Squirrel was quite a chirpy little rodent and was happy to be the intern's friend. Well, at least he thought it was happy. Squirrel didn't open up to the intern as much as he had hoped.

"So…what're you thinkin' 'bout, homie?"

The intern looked up and realised that the man in front of him had been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes. He blinked before replying.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Ok, gotta go to my desk to do work…son…"

He added the 'son' as an afterthought as he noticed Scene humming to herself next to the intern. When he was around Intern 2 he could let his guard down but whilst anyone else was around he still had to act gangster in case anyone worked out he was fake. He mouthed 'see you' to the intern before striding off towards his desk.

About half an hour later the rest of the crew arrived, and the intern swallowed as his boss marched in.

"Hi Indie!"

The black-haired intern jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the boss, catching him by surprise and toppling off balance. They both crashed to the floor, locked in an embrace. Indie's face turned red as he gently pushed the hyper girl aside. The brown-haired intern glanced at them with a slightly disdainful look and wondered whether he should say something or not. He decided on the former.

"Are you ok…?"

The hipster brushed himself off and managed to mumble a few words before the scene girl jumped on him again as he tried to get up.

"Shut up, Intern 2-gaaah!"

Scene was always like this nowadays since Indie had agreed to be her boyfriend. He still didn't get how it worked, but it somehow did. He shook his head and started typing on his laptop again as the happy intern and boss squabbled.

"Hey, Scene, you maybe think we could do this AFTER work?"

"But I need to express my love for you Indie, I can't help it!"

The moustached man sighed and gave her a quick hug.

"I really need to get to my office, tell Intern 2 to make me some Kombucha, ok?"

He released her from the embrace and walked into his office. The scene girl squealed and waltzed over to her desk, ignoring the brunette intern entirely. He sighed and got up from his chair, muttering.

"Hey Intern 2, can you go and make some Kombucha for Indie?"

"Oh, sure Intern 2, I can do that! Thanks for asking so politely!"

"Always a pleasure, Intern 2, always a pleasure."

The intern shook his head and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6 - Bullet Wound

Intern 2 grasped the fresh cup of Kombucha and knocked on the door to Indie's office. He heard the normal reply and pushed open the door, seeing his boss perched on a seat whilst no doubt reading one of the local inconspicuous hipster magazines he seemed read all of the time. The intern sighed and placed the cup on the table, hearing a small clink as it connected with the wood.

"Here's your Kombucha, Indie."

"Oh, yeah. Go back to work."

The brown haired intern sighed again and turned round to exit the room. Not even a thank you. All he wanted was a thank you. He pushed open the door and walked over to his desk, and just as he slid onto the seat heard a loud crack reverberate through the building. He jumped and looked around, surprised.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Metal walked over to the intern's desk and looked at him.

"T-that loud crack, it sounded like a Gunshot…?"

The metalhead raised an eyebrow and glanced around like the intern had.

"Well, I didn't hear anything. Any of you guys heard a gunshot?"

A chorus of 'no' rose up from the rest of the crew; even the camera men shook their head. Ah, yes, the camera men. It was easy to forget they were there when you saw them all day, everywhere you went. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down again. Maybe he imagined it? But he was sure…

"I think intern 2's going a bit cuckoo…"

Across the room, Metal was gesturing a circle with his finger by the side of his head in a stage whisper. Idol nodded and walked over to the intern, reaching out to place a hand on his forehead.

"Hey, intern 2, are you feeling ok? You look a bit pale…"

Intern 2 felt Idol's hand on her face, and it burnt; almost like it was singeing his skin. He recoiled and stood up wearily.

"I-I think I'll just go to the bathroom for a b-bit…"

He walked over to the restroom and peered into the mirror. He didn't look good. He was deathly pale, had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He suddenly felt a swoon coming on and gripped the sides of the sink as a sharp pain stung his forehead, and gagged into the basin. He saw a drop of blood drip into the sleek washbowl and glanced up at the mirror again. A large bullet wound was dripping blood from his forehead as the pain intensified, and he cried out as it ran down his face. Blood gurgled from his throat and he gripped the sink again in a flash of panic, screwing his eyes shut at the agony. When he opened his eyes again the pain had dampened and the bullet wound and blood had gone. It was just him, on his own, in the bathroom.

"Intern 2! Are you ok I heard a cry-"

Idol, Metal and Hip Hop burst into the bathroom and crowded around the shivering intern.

"I'm okay… I-I think I'm ok…"

He threw up a little in his mouth and gripped onto the sink again as he felt the gaze of his peers fall on him. This was not good. Was he really going crazy?

"I-I'm gonna go home-home now..."

"Inter-"

The intern brushed them aside and stumbled out before Hip Hop had time to finish his sentence. All three of them stared in disbelief at the swinging bathroom door and the lack of the brown-haired intern.

Intern 2 felt sick as hell. What had happened in that bathroom? He could swear there was a bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead. The pain was almost certainly real. He lifted a hand up to his throbbing head and rubbed it gently. What was happening? He continued to nervously pace down the street as he walked further and further away from the office. He just wanted to get home and scrunch his face up in the pillow, away from all this madness. Besides, all the staff at MyMusic would be wondering what came over him; he had never left work early before, not even when he was seriously ill with the flu.

The intern suddenly slammed into a hard object straight in front of him and tumbled over backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. He looked up to see a girl standing awkwardly in front of him, holding out a hand to help him up. He took her hand and scrambled up.

"I'm so sorry-"

They both started speaking at the same time. She giggled a little and released his hand, moving her bangs away from her grey eyes. She carried on the sentence she had started.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! I'm a bit clumsy at times."

The intern nervously laughed and brushed himself off.

"It's my fault, I was thinking about something else…"

He tried to move around her but got shoved in the back by someone and fell forward, this time into her arms and his lips brushed against hers in a mistaken embrace.


	7. Chapter 7 - Numbers

The intern felt the girl's lips touch his as his body was propelled forward by someone behind him. The girl stepped back in shock and her cheeks turned a light shade of red, her mouth curving into a reluctant smile. The brunette intern felt his face heat up as well, and immediately apologised.

"I am SO SO sorry, I was pushed forward, I didn't mean to-"

The girl giggled a little and interrupted him. The intern stopped in surprise, partly as he took in her obvious dismissing of the situation, and partly because he had just noticed how pretty her laugh was.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to. You're kind of cute anyway. I'm Ranger, by the way."

The intern nodded and replied.

"Melvin."

"So, Melvin, you want to hang out some time?"

She seemed to be testing out his name on her lips. He nodded again, flustered. Ranger smiled once more, flashing a look at her white teeth.

"I would give you my number, but I don't have anything to give it to."

"Oh, right. I haven't got my phone right now, but do you have a pen and paper?"

She pulled out a black pen and shrugged.

"I don't have paper… Can I write it on your arm?"

The intern blinked once more. This was happening – a girl was willingly giving him her number. And on his ARM. He pulled up his sleeve and offered it to her, and she started to scribble on his forearm. It tickled slightly, and it didn't feel right to waste pen on his skin, but he sat through it patiently. He noticed as she wrote her blonde hair moved slightly in the wind. Her fringe wasn't blonde though; it was dyed in a pattern of black, then red, then white. He wondered what that meant.

"Hey, you still here?"

Intern 2 realised Ranger had finished writing and jumped at the sound of her voice. He blushed again, and slowly rolled down his sleeve.

"Yeah, uh, sorry."

Ranger laughed and gestured towards the street.

"I'd better be heading off now. Bye, you little flowchart."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"Oh, sorry. I call people 'flowcharts' sometimes. I usually say it to people I like, because flowcharts are pretty awesome, don't you agree? They're like the most badass of the charts."

The intern was taken aback by this comment. Someone shared his love for flowcharts? He heard Ranger mutter something under her breath about managing to convince a man that she was a weirdo already before she finally broke the silence.

"Well, yeah. See you round, Melvin!"

And with that remark, she walked off down the street, into the crowds of everyday life, trailing the intern's last scrap of sanity behind her.

Intern 2 blinked a few times more and took in what just happened. He had bumped into a girl by accident, kissed her, and got her number. A girl who liked flowcharts. He breathed out a little and started to walk back along the road. During that commotion he had temporarily lost all bad feelings, but now his headache was slowly starting to return and he moaned slightly as he neared his house.

His hands fumbled with the keys as he tried to insert the right one into the lock. Along with the headache, his nausea had returned, and as he finally managed to open the door he retched a little into his mouth. He promptly slammed the door shut and raced to his bathroom, grabbing hold of the wash basin one more. The stinging gradually heightened and he felt the familiar bullet wound pain and the sensation of blood trickling down his forehead, at which he screwed his eyes tightly shut. Without opening them, he twisted the tap handle and splashed cold water over his face, feeling a cooling but yet painful grip on reality again. He tenderly opened his eyes, and saw his somewhat bedraggled face staring back at him through the glass.

The intern ran a shaky hand through his hair. What was happening to him? He propped his head on his palms and stared at the plughole, watching the water slowly swirl down into the infinite drains below. With a quick glance at his watch, his stomach made an unpleasant noise, complaining about the lack of food he had been getting. After that incident, he didn't really feel hungry, but he decided to pour himself a bowl of cereal and try to endure it. He just wanted to lead a normal life. Was that so hard?


	8. Chapter 8 - Demon blood

Intern 2 woke up on the floor. He slowly opened his eyes and winced as a splitting headache developed almost immediately. As his senses slowly returned, he felt a wet patch spread across his stomach, and he stank of alcohol. Strewn across the floor were a couple of empty bottles of wine and beer. The intern had always had a low tolerance level for alcohol, but he couldn't even remember putting the drink to his lips. He carefully staggered up and glanced at the clock through blurry eyes. Eight o clock. He was already half an hour late.

The brunette intern dashed through the streets, eyes locked on the MyMusic company building. He was nearly there. His hands collided with the glass panels and he pushed it open, almost falling through the doorway. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he walked over to his seat, and saw the shadow of his boss leaning over him.

"Intern 2, why are you so late? And why did you leave so early yesterday without notifying me?"

The intern swallowed and looked up to his hipster boss.

"I-I was ill, Indie, so I went home…"

"Shut up Intern 2! Just make up for it, ok?"

The intern watched as his boss stomped back into his office, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his brow. He had got off lightly this time. With a nervous sigh he turned to his dimly lit screen and started to get to work, just as a splitting headache returned and he almost doubled over, as it became agonising, almost like someone was penetrating through his mind and searching through it.

A loud slam thundered though the intern's thoughts, and he looked up to locate the source of the noise. The glass door was swinging on its hinges, indicating the entrance of three men. As the intern scanned their faces he felt his jaw go slack as his mind registered the memory. These were the three men that he saw murder Darren. He held back a gasp and swallowed, the sweat recollecting on his forehead as his temperature peaked. There was no doubt about it. It was them.

"Can I help you?

Scene smiled as she asked the question, masking her confused expression. The platinum blond, Albie, stepped forward and addressed the scene intern.

"Yeah, we're, uh, a band. We've come to see the one known as Melvin Munson."

"You mean Intern 2?"

"Yes, uh, sure. Can we speak to him in another room?"

"Of course! Intern 2, go speak with them in another room, ok?"

Scene shoved the unwilling intern out of his seat and towards the trio of murderers. They started to walk forward, and the intern had no choice but to follow along into the empty room. The one with the scarred face and the once with cropped hair stood outside the door waiting for their leader.

"Scars, Blunt, you two stay out."

They grunted and pushed the intern into the room, Albie closely following.

Intern 2 looked nervously at Albie, now trapped in the room with only the open door for a possible escape. Albie smirked and lifted his arm towards the door. The intern swore his hand started to glow a faint blue just before the door slammed shut. He took a step back and swallowed as the blond clasped his fist.

"So, 'Intern 2', a little birdy told me that you witnessed a certain something that no-one was meant to see."

He took a step towards the intern, reducing the distance between them again.

"And, I'm sorry, but that can't be tolerated."

Albie's hand once again glowed blue, but this time more intense, and his smirk widened.

"Your time is up, Melvin. Goodbye."

Albie's body started altering in front of the intern. The tips of his hair faded to black, and a long, barbed tail snaked out from beneath his leather jacket. The eye that wasn't covered by his hair turned amber, the pupil reduced to a slit. He raised his hand to strike, and the intern was frozen in place, either by fear or something beyond it. He wanted to scream but his mouth was sealed shut, like his lips were iced over. It couldn't end like this.

Suddenly, something hard and warm was in front of him, blocking his view. He gasped as he recognised the voice that followed.

"You're not going to hurt him, you hear that? You'll have to get through me if you even want a chance."

It was Satan saving his life. Again.

"You've come to rescue your little boyfriend, have you? How sweet. Oh, I'll be happy to get through you, Lucy my boy. You just try and stop me."

Both Satan and Albie rose into the air, Satan with hands glowing with fire, Albie with hands of ice.

"I will, Albrecht. I will stop you happily."

Their hands collided in a flash of white, and Satan threw Albie to the ground. Albie growled and flipped onto his feet, sending a shot of blue cascade past the devil's shoulder. Blue blood splattered onto the ground in front of the intern as a kick from Satan connected with the platinum blond's face. He spat out more blue before cracking his head back into place and tackling the demon, rolling over and over on the dusty floor. The intern stood in place, still frozen and in awe of the action that was unfolding in front of him. Albie ended on top, as Satan clawed at his face. Quick as a flash, Albie pinned down the devils arms and drooled over him, his hands tightening their grip as they started to glow blue once again. They seemed to be almost burning Satan's arms, and he grimaced as he jabbed his own tail into Albie's leg.

Albie let go of the devil's arms for a second, giving an opening for him to slip out from the blond's grasp. Albie cursed before glancing across the room at Intern 2 and smirking, his teeth like knives. With a sudden movement he crossed the room, sending a rock hard punch into the intern's stomach. The brunette intern was thrown across the room, smashing into the back wall. His leg had been torn open by Albie's tail, and he tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth as his stomach gurgled in agony. His vision started to go hazy, but he still focused on the battle, entranced by the two demons locking horns.

Satan appeared by his side in a flash of fire, just as a well-aimed kick from Albie dislocated the demon's jaw. The blood sprayed onto the intern's leg wound, and he recoiled as it burned the gaping cut, and he could see the colours mixing and boiling. He gritted his teeth and returned to watching the conflict, which had moved almost within touching distance. Satan shoved his jaw back into place with a sickening crack and grabbed Albie's neck, wrenching him forward and kneeing him in the stomach repeatedly. Albie once again spat some blood to the side and shifted himself so he was facing Satan, the blood landing on the intern's leg and running into the gash. He gripped the wall as both demons' blood entered his bloodstream, and his temperature rose and fell in random waves. This couldn't be good. It couldn't be good at all.

The intern reached forward and tenderly touched the wound on his leg, and feeling nothing but the heat of the now indigo blood on his fingers, started to hyperventilate. He had lost all feeling in his leg, and the sensation was spreading through his body. It was strangely soothing, and worrying at the same time. It was like power coursing through his veins. He moved his hand away from the cut and stared at the blood on his fingers. Within minutes of the demon blood mixing into his wound, the normal deep red had been turned thick and completely blue. What was happening? He glanced at the fighting demons and saw that both were now firing balls of fire and ice at each other, some hitting their target and others missing completely. A large fireball collided with Albie's shoulder and he was flung to the ground. Satan took his chance and dived onto him, pinning him to the ground with all his weight. They were both badly beaten and breathing heavily. Satan wiped a fleck of blood from his cheek and generated a fireball in his hand, ready to strike, but Albie smirked and panted from his dry lips.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not giving up. I'll find you, and I will kill you and your little boyfriend. I admit that now I will have to depart, but I won't rest until you're both dead."

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the devil kneeling on the ground. He thumped his fist against the floor and collapsed, the only sign of life being the sound of his rasping breath. In the corner, Intern 2 was starting to convulse, dizziness and loss of blood taking over his mind. With teeth clenched he dragged himself into a sitting position and rested his head against the wall. The light was fading, threatening he was going to faint. He needed to stay awake. He needed…to…stay awake…


	9. Chapter 9 - Ranger's house

Intern 2 could feel the blackness around him, but a small light shone through a slit. The light got wider and wider till he could see the room around him. The only problem was he could also see himself, lying unconscious in the corner.

Satan slowly got onto his feet, his body aching. He scanned the room and saw the intern propped up against the far wall, his leg bleeding heavily. With a gasp the devil shuffled over to him and leant his head against his chest. He was breathing, luckily, but he didn't have much time. He fervently glanced down at the intern, grasping his hand ready for a teleport. The demon screwed his eyes shut and felt a small tingling, but that was it. He was too weak to teleport, and Intern 2 was dyeing. With a growl he placed his arms under the intern's knees and supported his shoulders, lifted him up, and staggered across to the door. With a kick the door flew open and Satan ran though the office, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body.

The camera men rushed to get shots of them, so Satan nodded towards them and used the last drops of his power to turn them away. He didn't need anyone to see him or the intern like this. With a small grunt he barged though the doors, out into the streets, and fervently looked for a way to go. He turned as he heard a shout and light footsteps coming towards him.

"Oh my flowcharts, is Melvin ok?"

Satan looked at the girl in front of him. She had short blonde hair, dyed black, red and white on the fringe, and had a worried look on her face. The devil held the intern tighter and shook his head.

"He looks like he needs medical help! The nearest hospital is ages away; do you want me to get a taxi? Or I could drive him?"

"No, it's too far. I just need time. How far away do you live?"

"About a half a mile from here."

"Can I go to your house to sort him out then?"

"Are you a doctor or something? And anyway, yeah sure. As long as you help me clean up afterwards."

She nervously laughed before gesturing for Satan to follow her. He trailed along, hoisting the intern over his shoulder and speeding up, trying to keep up with her fast pace. In next to no time they had arrived at the girl's apartment, and she quickly opened the door and helped the intern down from Satan's shoulder.

"Is he going to be ok? And why is the blood blue?"

The demon let out a sigh and laid the brunette intern on the ground.

"I need some bandages."

The girl rifled through one of her cupboards and chucked him a roll, which he immediately set to work wrapping it around the intern's leg. With a flick of his wrist he checked his pulse; a faint heartbeat. It was good enough. He placed a hand on the brown-haired intern's forehead and felt that it was deathly cold. The devil shook his head and slumped onto the floor.

"Ok, I'm done."

The girl turned her head sideways slightly as she assessed the situation. She was wondering who this man was and why he had horns, what had happened to Melvin, and so many questions. One thought passed through her head that he was the devil or a demon, but that was quickly dispelled as someone – something – like that wouldn't help people. Or would he? Maybe he was attracted to Melvin. The song 'here comes the bride' started playing in her head, and she nodded along as a scene of the man in a wedding dress, carrying Melvin across a confetti filled red carpet played in her head.

"What? NO. I'm not attracted to him. We're friends. And for your information, I would be wearing the suit. Suits are cool."

"Also, bowties are cool. And so you are Satan, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Ranger."

She offered to shake his hand, and he stood up and held it out. She shook it, but quickly removed her hand from his grasp.

"Wow. You're really hothothothot. And speaking of that, you really remind me of someone…"

"Huh? I remind you of someone-"

A groan from the floor distracted them from their conversation. Ranger quickly ran over to the intern and hugged him.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh…uh, yeah I think so… Was I unconscious?"

"Yeah, you fainted and I carried you out here, and Ranger took us to her house."

The intern's eyes widened as the devil explained what had happened to him.

"I could see everything, but it was like I was seeing, well, like I was seeing though your eyes…"

Satan took a step back and rested a hand on his chin.

"I guess the blood must have linked our minds or something."

Ranger once again assessed the situation, pushing her fringe away from her eyes.

"So… some of your blood got into Melvin?"

"Long story…"

The intern shakily tried to balance as he got up onto his feet, leaning on Ranger as he nearly fell.

"Why can't I just have a normal life, huh? Nope, instead I get Demons and devils and getting hurt."

He let out a sigh and buried his head in Ranger's shoulder.

"And on another note, I thought, as you're Satan, don't you control all demons or something like that?"

Satan let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"It's kind of complicated. You see, as I'm the devil, yeah, I control all the demons in hell. But, some souls manage to get rejected from hell, and so are left to roam earth, killing people to try and get their souls. They're called Rouges. Sometime when they kill people I come and take the people's souls anyway, so they pretty much hate me. Albrecht is kind of a jerk. And he goes around with his little gang of humans who he probably convinced into following him like sheep."

He took a breath.

"For some reason he's got really powerful since I saw him last. And now he's gone somewhere, that I have no idea where, and he's probably going to try and kill us."


End file.
